


Convenient

by raisedbymoogles



Category: Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedbymoogles/pseuds/raisedbymoogles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A frayed time stream, a duo of Megatroniae, and what is Optimus Primal worried about? Impressing Optimus Prime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convenient

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragovianKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragovianKnight/gifts).



It was simply a matter of convenience. Optimus Primal preferred to speak to his  _(hero)_  namesake on an equal level, and despite the constant presence of humans in the Autobot base, no one had installed optic-level walkways in strategic places so that the tall and the small could speak freely. He could have rode his jetpack everywhere, of course, but that was a major power expenditure, and besides, just because he  _could_  fly didn't mean he wanted to  _all the time._  So it only made sense to perch on Optimus Prime's shoulder  _(and he was NOT squeeing like a fanboy on the inside, thank you very much)_  as they conversed. The Prime didn't seem to mind - in fact Primal suspected he was used to carrying much more fragile beings around the same way, judging by how steady that broad shoulder was underneath him. And it let them talk quietly as Optimus Prime made his rounds. It was the best possible solution, workable and convenient.

Optimus Primal seriously considered using his jetpack exclusively from now on and damn the power drain when Rattrap's voice rang out behind them: " 'Ey! Looks like Big Mack there's gotta monkey on his back!"

Currently in beast mode, Primal felt his fur bristle. Rattrap's lack of respect was embarrassing, but even more so was the fact that he apparently broadcasted his discomfort to his namesake. Prime chuckled, the extraordinary voice vibrating beneath him, and murmured, "If I don't need to apologize for Sideswipe, then you don't need to apologize for Rattrap."

Chagrined though he was to admit it, Prime had a point. Primal sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Let's make sure they're never in the same room together."

"Agreed."


End file.
